All About Falling In Love With The Bad Boy
by PinkCloudForever
Summary: Hermione Granger starts having mysterious feeling for the school bad boy, and Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. A lot of twists and turns ahead, with lots and lots of movie quotes. Read it if you like Dramione fanfics, I won't disappoint! Written for the Movie Quote Boot Camp Challenge! Rated T for safety.
1. Frankly, my dear, I couldn

**Well here I am, starting yet another Dramione fanfic! I'm addicted... Help! But, yeah, this is a fanfic for the movie quote boot camp challenge :) Hope this one will be, as well received, as my other Dramione fanfics! Enjoy! IMPORTANT: This will be made like it's in fifth year, but with no Umbridge and other events in the book. Note: I do not own the characters of this fanfic, J.K. Rowling does.**

…

'_GODDAMMIT!' _Was Hermione's first thought, as she rose from her slumber.

"This can't be happening to me!" Hermione groaned as she stumbled out of her bed, rashly grabbing the nearest clothes she could reach, and rushing to the bathroom.

You see, it was the first week of September, which meant it was the start of a new year at Hogwarts.

That also meant that all the students were supposed to board the Hogwarts Express in exactly three hours from now.

Usually three hours would be just enough to get to the King's Cross, but not for Hermione, you see, she doesn't live near the station, and frankly, traffic is always horrible in the morning.

Well that was bad news for Hermione, because she had slept in, for the first time... EVER!

There was a blur of brown curly hair as Hermione rushed around her room, doing a last minute check, to see if she had everything she needed.

Do you want to know how this all happened? Maybe find out why Hermione's parents didn't wake her up earlier.

It all started like this:

***Flashback**

It was a lovely Tuesday afternoon in the Granger household. Everyone was cheery and lively, you'd think nothing could possibly go wrong. Oh, how wrong you'd be if you thought that.

Hermione was supposed to go to Hogwarts this Sunday, so the Granger's had just gotten back from Diagon Alley, having bought textbooks and other essentials for the coming school year.

They had planned to all go together to King's Cross on Sunday, it was kind of a tradition this family did.

Well all changed after they got a dreadful phone call.

"Hello, Jane? How are you doing? You haven't called me in such a long time" Mrs. Granger answered the phone, apparently her sister, Jane, had called.

After a few seconds, you could hear Mrs. Granger's devastated voice.

"No...! You're joking...He was in an accident?"

After a few minutes of silence and a few more minutes of questions, Mrs. Granger finally said:

"I'll... I'll tell inform him of this... I guess, I'll see you on Sunday"

And with that the phone conversation was over.

"Honey and 'Mione, could you please join me in the kitchen!" Was the next thing that could be heard in the household.

"Coming!" Came Mr. Granger's and Hermione's answers.

Soon everyone was around the kitchen table.

'_No... Another family meeting.. The last time we had one of these, I found out someone ran over my Boston Terrier (dog), and the time before that someone had stolen my bicycle, and the time before that... Well you get the point. We only have family meetings when something bad happens' _Hermione thought, as she dreaded the thought of the news that were to come.

"You see... Your uncle, uncle Tim, was in a horrible car accident. He was hit by another car on the highway. He survived the crash... But he now has a few fractured ribs and a broken leg, so he can't move much, so he's really down right now" Mr. Granger hugged Mrs. Granger.

"Uncle Tim! He was so responsible, I can't believe he got in an accident!" Hermione exclaimed, a little shaken by the news.

"Your aunt Jane decided to throw him a little get well soon party, to cheer him up" Mrs. Granger smiled.

"That's very Jane-like, always trying to cheer everyone up" Mr. Granger laughed.

"So, the get-together is on Sunday" Mrs. Granger informed, frowning a little.

"That's nice.." Hermione smiled.

"Honey, that means we can't drive you to the station..." Mr. Granger exclaimed.

"Oh... Well, I'll go by myself, I'm sixteen, I'll be fine. You should go to the get-together" Hermione smiled, cheering her parents.

"Okay sweetheart, that's good to hear. We'll have to leave for your aunts house on Saturday, so that means that you'll be alone, and that also means that you'll have to make an alarm to wake up on time" Mrs. Granger smiled.

"I'll be fine, I'm a big girl" Hermione smiled.

Little did they know that Hermione would forget to make the alarm.

***Flashback end**

And that is how Hermione Granger got herself in this situation.

Hermione was now ordering a cab to her house, while simultaneously desperately trying to tie her hair up in a ponytail.

As soon as she completed her second check-up, the cab pulled up in her drive way.

She rushed out, pulling her trunk and carrying Crookshanks cage.

_'It's horrible that even animals like cats are supposed to be caged when using public transport, well except for the Hogwarts Express' _Hermione thought, as she threw an apologetic look at Crookshanks, who was now looking at her with big sad eyes.

"King's Cross station, please and as fast as possible, my train leaves in about two and a half hours" Hermione said, as soon as she closed her door.

*Time Skip

Hermione got on the Hogwarts Express only seconds before the door closed and the train was on it's way to Hogwarts.

Hermione was a prefect, which meant that she had a prefects meeting, but first she needed to find Harry and Ron, so she could leave her luggage with them.

After searching for them for one hour, she finally found them, but that also meant that she was late for her prefect's meeting.

'_This is the worst day... EVER!' _Hermione sighed frustratedly as she practically ran to the other side of the train, towards the meeting.

By the time she was at her destination, she had sweat beads running down her face, and her clothes and hair were messy.

"I'm sorry, I'm late... You see, yesterday..." Hermione began to explain.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn about your excuse... Just please ,Ms. Granger, try to be on time for the next meeting, take a seat" McGonigall exclaimed, a little annoyed on being interrupted.

Hermione made her way to the corner with a dark blush on her face, she sat down and shrank into her seat, hiding from everyone's stares.

"Hahah... Goodie-two-shoes disappointed a teacher" Malfoy snickered to his house's prefect female, Astoria.

_'Please let this day end fast!'_ Hermione thought, a blush still plastered on her face.

….

**Done! Guys what do you think? This will be another long fanfic! R&R please!**


	2. An offer he can't refuse

**I'm back with another chapter... Don't expect me to always update this often, I'm just really inspired right now, movies tend to inspire people! Anyways enjoy!**

…

Hermione was doing a last minute roll call on everyone that was on the train, while simultaneously notifying the witches and wizards that they'll be shortly arriving at Hogsmeade.

"Will you hurry it up? I have a life, mudblood, I'd rather not waste my time checking on students, it's their own problem if they didn't make it on time," yelled a frustrated Malfoy from his spot, leaning against the wall.

He had finally lost it after Hermione had stayed in a compartment, for more time than was necessary, chatting to Fred, George and a few other Gryffindors.

"You really have a life? That's hard to believe, Malfoy," Fred exclaimed, looking a little annoyed on being interrupted from his conversation, by none other than, Draco Malfoy.

"Shut it blood-traitor! I don't want the opinion of a low-life like you" Malfoy countered, the frustration now replaced with sincere anger.

"What did you call my brother, you slimy Slytherin?! Do you want to fight!" George yelled, rising from his seat ever so slightly, looking ready to pounce on Draco any minute now.

"Come at me!" Malfoy countered.

That was when Hermione noticed something different about Malfoy. The little proud, frightful boy that always hid behind his two bodyguards, Grabbe and Goyle, was now replaced with a new Draco. You see, he no longer needed his two baboon friends to keep him safe, or fled the scene every time things didn't go his way, he now took a challenge straight on. You could see his glare, which made you want to crawl in a hole and never come out again. Frankly, Hermione was impressed by the sudden change of character.

George had now pounced towards Malfoy, throwing punches and kicks at said boy. The thing that was weird, was that Malfoy was able to defend himself from the punches and kicks, and was able to counter with his own punches, some of which hit their target. Now here were two young wizards in a close-contact fight, when they could easily use their wands... They were wizards after all.

"Break it up...NOW!" Hermione yelled, as she waved her wand, and threw a freezing spell at the boys' direction.

"George don't start useless fights, he's not worth it. And as for you Malfoy, I don't care if you're a Malfoy or a Slytherin, you're still a prefect, and prefects are supposed to follow the school rules, this had better not happen ever again! Or I'll tell McGonagall," Hermione yelled, making the two boys cower inside, not that they showed how terrified they were of said girl.

"Let's continue the roll calls," Hermione ordered, as she dashed towards the next compartment.

Malfoy threw one last glare at the Weasley's and quickly walked after Hermione, trying to catch up to her.

"I will do what I want to do Granger! And you wouldn't dare tell McGonagall anything!" Malfoy said as he caught up to Hermione and steadied his pace.

"Try me!" Hermione countered, glaring at Draco.

"Maybe I will! And don't order me to do things! I don't take orders from anyone, I'm a Malfoy, I'm meant to be followed and worshiped by others, and the ones that don't listen to me, will suffer a tragic future," Malfoy snarled as he dashed past Hermione, leaving her dazed in his dust, she hadn't expected an outburst like that.

You're probably wondering why Hermione was with Malfoy right now.

It all happened at the prefect's meeting.

Everyone had paired up for the roll call, before Hermione had joined them at the meeting.

Now you're probably wondering why Draco was left without a partner, even Astoria had paired up with someone else.

You see, everyone knew about Malfoy's impatience, also he tended to yell and throw tantrums during the roll calls.

Last year he had been so mad, on having to do some stupid roll call, that he had cursed his partner.

Even now, the girl who was unfortunate enough to taste Draco's wrath, has traumas of having furry paws, a long tail, and shrinking to the size of a mouse.

So naturally no-one wanted to be his partner, because of the fear of suffering from an angry Malfoy's wrath.

So, that was how Hermione's bad luck just continued ruining her day, now she was stuck doing roll checks with a very angry, pampered, boy.

Hermione and Draco were now continuing their roll checks.

Hermione was standing a little way behind him, not wanting to converse with said boy.

Hermione noticed something when she looked at Draco's back.

She noticed that he had toned up a lot over the summer. Not like a bodybuilder, but more like a swimmer or maybe a track runner. You could see the shape of his toned back through his form fitting button-up shirt.

Now that you mentioned it, during the fight, Draco had been strong enough to have an even, if not winning, match against George.

He had obviously been working out a lot. Hermione was even sure that under that shirt Malfoy was hiding some toned abs.

_'You did not just check out freaking Malfoy! That's bad, Hermione, really bad! He's an evil, slimy, manipulating Slytherin... A hot evil, slimy, manipulating Slytherin... NO! Not hot! Ron's better, much better,' _Hermione thought, mentally slapping herself, for even slightly appreciating the looks on the boy who had now suddenly stopped.

Too bad for Hermione, she was so much in thought, that she didn't notice Draco stopping, which lead into her crashing into him.

The crash had made Hermione loose her stance and speed towards the ground.

"AAH!.." Hermione screamed, as she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the crash.

After a few seconds of not feeling any pain or contact with the ground, Hermione slowly opened her eyes, only to make eye-contact with stormy grayish blue ones.

She looked at her savior. He had a strong facial structure, with a sharp jaw, and defined cheekbones.

His face was pale, his skin color complimented by pink lips.

Pink inviting lips.

Pink inviting kissable lips, that made Hermione want to just close the gap between them, and feel said lips against her own.

She gazed into the boy's eyes, almost lost in them.

"Ughmm.. Granger, I know I'm attractive and all, but I just touched a mudblood, and I need to get mudblood germs off my hands," the boy said in a deep, obviously annoyed voice, the pink inviting lips turning into a snarl.

That made Hermione snap out of her gaze, her face changing from dazed, to dumbfounded, to startled, to horrified and finally settling for angry.

_'NO! You did not just want to kiss Malfoy!' _Hermione thought, kicking herself mentally for even momentarily thinking of Malfoy as anything other than a pure-blooded pain in the ass.

She pushed Malfoy's chest as hard as she could, all her anger channeled into that one push.

_' Dear Merlin, that was the best idea ever! His chest is so toned, why does he have to wear a bloody shirt!... Wait... NO! That's wrong, you hate Malfoy, he tormented you for five years, and still bullies you every chancre he gets! Snap out of it, Hermione,'_

The push didn't seem to affect him at all, he just moved back, letting go of his hold on Hermione.

"I just dirtied my hands, trying to prevent you from meeting Mr. floor, and all you do in return is push me, that's a very nice way to express gratitude mudblood!" Malfoy said, showing his Malfoy smirk, that made most girls drool.

"I didn't need your help! And for the record you're not attractive, I was just shocked from the fall, you're everything but attractive, mean maybe, or even evil, but not attractive," Hermione yelled, dusting her skirt a little.

"That's not what every girl in the school says. But then again, I'm not even sure if you're a girl, I mean two guy friends, always doing reckless things, not really caring about how you look, sounds like a guy to me!" Malfoy snarled, every trace of a smirk gone.

"Bite me!" Hermione yelled, and started to storm down the train, only to stop in her tracks.

All the yelling had attracted a lot of attention, and now every compartment door was open, and from every door there were heads peeping out the door, looking at the fight. Some were staring in awe, others looked amused by the turn of events, and some were desperately trying to push through, from the back, to see what all the commotion was about.

"What are you staring at? Never seen a fight before? Nothing to see here people! Get back to your seats, we'll be arriving in a few moments," Hermione yelled, you could almost see flame coming out of her ears.

Now if you've never seen an angry Hermione, you've never experienced true fear.

As soon as Hermione yelled, everyone almost immediately closed their door and went back to their seats, not wanting to agitate Hermione any further.

You know how the saying goes: " Don't throw fuel into a fire".

"Did you just say, and I quote, bite me?"

"Yeah... Deal with it," Hermione stated, as she turned around to look at Draco.

Her heart skipped a beat, as she looked at Malfoy, only to see something she had never seen on Malfoy's face, a smile, a genuine smile, not one of his famous smirks.

She liked that look on the boy's face, it made him look happy, almost normal.

And that made Hermione's frown turn into a dumbfounded scowl.

Was Draco Malfoy, the cold-blooded, absolute jerk, just smile at something Hermione had said.

"I've never heard anyone say that in real life," Malfoy said, his smile now melting into his famous smirk.

"I'm unique, and was that a smile I saw?" Hermione smiled, wanting to see another smile on the boy's lips.

"No... Whatever, next time watch where you're going mudblood," Malfoy scowled and brushed past Hermione, their shoulders touching.

'_That was weird... What was that feeling... My heart went crazy... I just had a civil conversation with Malfoy... His smile... It was nice... Refreshing... Forget it, Hermione! It's probably the last time you'll ever see that look, he's still the cold Malfoy, he still calls you mudblood, for Christ's sake,' _Hermione thought snapping out of her train of thought.

***Time skip**

The rest of the roll calls went normally, Hermione and Draco had now informed every student that they'll be arriving soon.

Hermione was now making her way to Harry's and Ron's compartment.

As she approached the compartment, she noticed a figure standing outside the door.

As she got closer, she noticed that it was Harry, she also saw his features turn to panic, as soon as he noticed Hermione walking towards him.

"Hey, Harry! What are you doing outside here?" Hermione asked, not seeing any reason for Harry to stand outside of his compartment.

"Oh... Ummm... You're early, we weren't expecting you yet... You see... Uh... Ron... he... u-uh... h-he has company," Harry stuttered, nervously looking around, almost like he was looking for a way to escape.

"Oh... Who is it?" Hermione asked, her hand on the door handle.

"You don't want to go in there, 'Mione!" Harry tried to prevent her from entering, but it was too late, Hermione had twisted the handle and the door had opened ajar.

Hermione felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes, as she saw the scene before her.

There was Ron sitting in his seat, seems normal, but it wasn't.

Sitting in Ronald's lap was none other than Lavander, grinding her hips against him, with her tongue down his throat.

You could hear a throaty moan of pleasure, escape Ronald's lips,

"Hermione! Hermione! Stop!" Harry was now yelling after her, but she was long gone.

She ran as fast as her legs would take her, tears flowing out of her eyes, she felt her heart being ripped into tiny pieces.

She always thought that Ron and her would start dating, everyone said that they would be perfect together, they already acted like a married couple, but there he was with Lavander, obviously enjoying himself.

_'I shouldn't be this angry and betrayed, I lost my chance, I should have done something before someone beat me to it', _Hermione thought, she shouldn't be feeling like this, but it hurt, and she wanted revenge, she wasn't even sure what she wanted revenge on, but she wanted it.

'_I'll show him what he missed, I'll make him feel this pain I'm feeling.. But how?...'_ Hermione had now reached the end of the train and she slid down the wall and sat on the floor, pulling her knees against her chest.

After a few moments of pondering and going to a lot of different plans, that would make Ron regret his choice, she came up with a brilliant idea, so good, it was worthy of Dumbledore.

'_I need to get together with someone he hates, he despises from the bottom of his heart. Someone who's done a lot of bad things to him... Someone who humiliates Ron on a daily basis... And there was only one guy who made Ronald so mad... And that guy was no-other than Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prefect/bully with whom Hermione had been doing roll call,' _Hermione thought, of course it sounded simple, but it would be very hard to get Malfoy to agree to something like this, if not impossible.

Hermione pondered for a few more moments, thinking of a way that would make Malfoy agree to participate in her plan.

Then she got an idea, it wasn't bulletproof, but it was worth a shot.

"I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse," Hermione stated out-loud, determination flashing in her eyes.

…

**This was a really long chapter, please don't expect many chapters of this length. As you noticed I postponed the time Hermione found out about Ron and Lavander a little. Note: I don't own any of the characters. Please tell me what you think of the fanfic so far? :) R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello again! Sorry for the delay! :) Kinda got hooked on this book series called Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Write in the reviews if you've heard of it or read it, I'm interested to know how many people have read it :) Enjoy**

…

Hermione was determined to get what she wanted. And what she wanted was revenge, or more accurately recognition. She was always the second choice, everyone thought of her as a friend, no-one looked at her as anything other than just a friend. Now it was time to show them that she wasn't just the nice friendly girl third of the Golden Trio.

Her plan was simple really**- **get Malfoy and make Ronald jealous. Of course the idea of acting lovey dovey with Draco-freaking-Malfoy was nauseating, to say the least. Hermione didn't know how she would be able to even consider such an idea, but a girl who had her heart broken is a enemy you don't want to have.

Hermione was striding trough the Hogwarts corridors, they had arrived two hours ago and the feast was already over, which meant that it was past curfew already, and Hermione was still outside her house. Her thoughts were full of all the possible outcomes that could happen when she asks, or more like blackmails, Malfoy to help her. Of course, there was the good outcome, which would be him agreeing to help her, and being willing to help her just because he hates Weasleys, which was highly unlikely. And then there was a bad outcome, which meant that her plan would backfire, and she'd be in serious trouble, even in danger on getting expelled, if Malfoy learned the loophole in her plan. There were also outcomes that would be in the middle, kind of like a compromise between them.

I guess you'd like to know what Hermione's plan was? How could she possibly blackmail Malfoy into agreeing to pretend to be dating a muggleborn? That would hurt his pride and the respect he has from the Slytherins... It could also have serious consequence if his father found out.

But see Hermione might not look like it... but she was pretty sly when she wanted to be. She had overheard a few Ravenclaw girls speaking about their suspicions on Malfoy last year. So she did some research, just in case she ever needed a favor or had the urge to get back on Malfoy. She knew everything she needed to know, but one thing was missing. What, you ask? Well, proof of course. She had no proof to back-up her theory. Everything clicked perfectly into place, but she had no proof.

Now you probably guessed what she was doing in the corridors right now. She was searching for something to back-up her idea. So she could successfully persuade him into agreeing.

You see, Malfoy had been doing a lot of sneaking out lately, he rarely turned up for dinner and people were wondering what was going on. So naturally rumors had started spreading, some went along the lines of he's a Death Eather, according to Harry, he's been bitten by a magical being, all the Malfoy-crazed fans, and then there was the theory the Ravenclaw girls had... he's gay, or seeing someone he shouldn't be seeing.

Well from all the rumors the Ravenclaws idea seemed pretty reasonable to Hermione, so she followed Malfoy whenever she could. I know, stalkerish much, but she wanted to find out, she liked to have info on her enemies. Well every night, Malfoy was meeting someone. A few times it was some Slytherin girls, looking for a quick snog or shag in the broom closet, but occasionally he would meet with someone, a male, in the classrooms. Hermione had her reasons to think that the Malfoy heir was bi-curious. Today she was determined to find out who the male was, whom Malfoy was meeting in secret places.

She was carrying a magical camera, she had borrowed it from Collin Cleevey, who had been reluctant, but in the end agreed to borrow it to her, after two hours of convincing.

"Draco... Took you long enough, I thought you forgot. Were you followed?" Said a deep male voice from a classroom, Hermione even got the chills down her spine, the voice was calming, alluring even.

"Didn't mean to make you wait on me. I'm starting to have trouble sneaking out. How do you manage to sneak out so easily? How come no one notices you sneaking off? And I'm sure no-one followed me, why do you think it took me so long to come," Came Malfoys voice from the classroom.

Hermione had now sneaked as close as physically possible to the classroom, she peered inside from the small creak, she could see Malfoy perfectly, but she couldn't see who was with him, the door was hiding him.

"Oh, it's a talent... I'm very much like a ninja, I can blend in the shadows nicely. And it always takes you long to come," The sentence was followed by a laugh.

The laugh ringed a bell, she was sure she'd heard it before, multiple times, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes, today." Came Malfoy's tired, maybe even frustrated voice. He was rolling his eyes at his conversation buddy.

Hermione was now taking a few photos of Malfoy, sliding the door more open a little but at a time, trying to take a photo of the person that Draco was having a conversation with, very possibly, his secret lover.

"Straight to business today then, very much like you, Draco. We have to be careful though. We can't be found out... It would be a disaster, it'll ruin everything," Said the deep velvet voice.

Suddenly, Hermione heard movement from the classroom, shuffling of feet, they were making their way out of the classroom, so Hermione did the only reasonable thing, she scrambled around the corner, successfully hiding herself just before the door was pulled open.

That was when Hermione saw the person Malfoy was with. A very tall, dark, and handsome guy. The boy had high cheekbones, and long slanting eyes that seemed to calculate everything. He was very handsome. And that's when it hit her. The person Malfoy was involved with, was actually one of his friends, Blaise Zabini. Hermione recalled Zabini being very intelligent and seemed to notice a lot of things that were happening around him, things most people wouldn't have noticed, he was also very quiet, vain about appearance, and very arrogant, he could give Malfoy a run for his money any day. Hermione remembered being fascinated by Blaise in third year, she might even say she had a crush on him, good thing that didn't develop, from the looks of things, Blaise was playing for the other team.

Quickly Hermione snapped a few more pictures of them walking towards the seventh floor. Quietly she sneaked after them. The walk was very uneventful, they stayed quiet most of the walk, except for small comments like: "Did you hear a voice?" or the occasional "Look at the stars".

'_What do they want from the seventh floor? There's nothing there? Maybe they just want to be alone, there's rarely anyone there, ever'_ Hermione thought as she sneaked after them.

Then they stopped, and Hermione looked dumbfoundedly around the empty corridor, searching for some reason to explain why the two boys stopped.

…

**Sorry guys! A cliffhanger... I tried to keep this as good as I could make it... please don't hate on this chapter, I know it was weird, and it was kind of a last second decision. As for Draco being bi, just bear with me, it'll all get cleared up in the chapters to come, I have a surprise in store. Also this is kind of an extra chapter that doesn't go along with the challenge this story is written for. Please R&R, I'll update soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about this! It's not an update like you expected, or hoped it to be. I'm having a little bit of a writers block, and honestly hating it... Might take a few days, if not weeks to get back on track with the updating. I'm also looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested, please don't hesitate to PM me! :) And if you have any ideas for the fanfic, to help me with my writers block, please contact me! Anyways sorry if you thought this was an update... and sorry if I delay this story for a longerish time. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
